Lights have been provided motor vehicles virtually since their inception. Such lights have employed incandescent light bulbs as the light source and these light sources have been subjected to occasional failure at inopportune times. Further, it has been difficult to provide the proper light distribution to achieve the desired purpose. Additionally, the optics employed by some of these prior art lights, in particular, fog lights, were either reflectors or projectors. Projectors use a reflector to collect the light and image it into the focal point of a projector lens. LEDs have been used in forward lighting applications either as an array of individual LED sources or as a multi-chip source with a solid optic (either glass or plastic) and a projector lens. These prior art devices have been large and expensive.